The Amazing Gift:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: This is a touching story between two couples, you won't believe what one of them does, Please Read this one first, then "The Secret", Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, & opinions on this one, IT'S COMPLETED!


_*Author's Note: Please read this one first, remember how Luke & Bo told their girls that they are actually twins in "The Secret", Well this is how the arrangement came about, Anita & Gabby are alive in this one! _

**The Amazing Gift:**

**It was a sad day at the Duke Farm, Bo & Gabby Duke were trying to have a child, & every time they tried, they ended up with a still baby, or miscarriage, when they got back from their Doctor's appointment, in town, Gabby just hurried upstairs, to their bedroom, & closed the door, leaving a sadden Bo to tell the family what has happened, Uncle Jesse passed on you see, so thank god, he isn't there for the terrible news that Bo is gonna tell them.**

**Bo looked over at Luke, Anita, Enos, & Daisy, he said as he let out his emotions, by crying.**

Bo (crying): She had another miscarriage; we won't be able to carry a child to term.

**Anita & Daisy went over to hug Bo, & Enos & Luke were speechless, Daisy & Anita went upstairs to see how Gabby is doing, Luke & Enos each said to Bo, giving him a hug, & comforting him, each said this with confidence to their loved one.**

Luke (confident as he hugged Bo): Don't worry, Cousin, It will happen for you, you are too special not to be a daddy to a child.

**Enos nodded in agreement, & said this with equal confidence, as he hugged Bo too.**

Enos (confident, as he hugged Bo too): Luke is right, Buddyroo, Let nature take its course, & give it time, you will be a daddy.

**Daisy & Anita managed to get Gabby out of the bedroom that she shares with Bo & then she gave Luke & Enos a peck on the cheek, & she hugged her husband into a long embrace, & then Daisy said this breaking the silence.**

Daisy (breaking the silence): What we need is some good home cooking, (to Anita): Would you help prepare dinner? (She turned to Enos & Luke): Boys, Would you set the table?

**Anita, Enos, & Luke all said this in unison.**

Anita, Enos, & Luke (in unison): Yes, Ma'am.

**Then she turned to Bo & Gabby, she said this to them.**

Daisy (to Gabby & Bo): Why don't y'all sit down & relax, ok?

**They nodded gratefully, & sat down at the table, they watched their family members make dinner.**

**A couple months later, Bo & Gabby tried to have a child once again, but nothing happened, & they got used to it, they got back to normal, & they were feeling happy in months.**

**Anita was starting to feel sick, & had flu like symptoms, she even fainted once at "The Boar's Nest", Daisy, & Gabby went with her to see Dr. Petticord.**

**Dr. Petticord came out with a smile on his face, & said to Anita.**

Dr. Petticord (smiling): Well, Anita, It looks like your pregnant, & we won't know anything for a couple of months, the sex of the baby, & etc… I will leave you all alone to process this.

**She nodded & thanked the doctor, he left to see other patients, she looked over to her loved ones, & she said to Gabby quickly.**

Anita (to Gabby quickly): Gabby, I am so sorry… This must bring back pain for you.

**Gabby said smiling to her loved one.**

Gabby (smiling): Don't even apologize, I am looking forward to spoiling this little one, (she says this as she pats Anita's stomach lightly): I am so looking forward to be an Aunt, (she turns to Daisy): Aren't you, Daisy?

**Daisy smiled & nodded in agreement, & then Anita got dressed, & told the guys about the baby.**

**The guys were happy of course, & they were talking about it at dinner, & they had an idea, to make Uncle Jesse's Room a nursery.**

**Luke & Anita were talking about the possibility of having twins, she said this being serious to her husband.**

Anita (serious to Luke): Luke, If we were to have twins, I want to give one to Bo & Gabby, I want them to be able to experience parenthood right along side of us, I mean it's not fair, that the Lord hadn't granted them a child, I want to give them the most precious gift that there is, what do you think?

**Luke thought about it, he said equally serious as his wife; he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, smiling.**

Luke (he smiled & gave Anita a kiss on the top of her head & then he turned serious): I agree, I think we should do this, but let's talk this out with Bo, & Gabby, see what they say.

**She nodded; they shared a passionate kiss, let the subject drop for the night, & had a peaceful sleep that evening.**

**They talked it over with everyone at Breakfast, Bo & Gabby were touched & shocked by Luke & Anita's gesture, Daisy & Enos weren't one bit surprised, because Anita & Luke have the biggest hearts of gold of all of Hazzard C0unty.**

**Bo & Gabby looked at each other, & then at Luke & Anita, each said this to their love ones.**

Bo (to Luke): Are your sure, Guys?

Gabby (to Anita): I mean this is a big step.

**Luke & Anita looked at each other, & then looked at their l0ve ones, they said this in unison.**

Luke & Anita (in unison): Yes, we are sure.

**Luke looked at his loved ones, & asked this of them.**

Luke: Would you come with us in a couple of months to the appointment to find out everything?

**Bo & Gabby said this smiling to their love ones.**

Bo (smiling): You got it, Cousin.

Gabby (smiling): Of course, you can count on us.

**Everyone hugged & Daisy brought over some Orange Juice, & passed around the glasses, she said to her family raising her glass in the air & smiling.**

Daisy (smiling & raising her glass in the air): Here is to the possibility of twins in the family!

**The gang raised their glasses in the same gesture as Daisy, & said in unison smiling.**

Gang (raising their glasses in the air, smiling): Hear, Hear!

**The critical months came & went, Bo, Luke, & the girls went to see Dr. Petticord, & he said smiling to the family.**

Dr. Petticord (smiling): Everything is looking great, oh by the way… You are having twin girls, Congratulations.

**He left to give them some privacy, the couples just squeezed each others' hands, then Gabby & Anita hugged, Bo & Luke shook hands, then the right amount of hugs, & kisses were passed around, Anita got dressed, & they all went home to tell Enos & Daisy the great news.**

**Soon the news was spreading around Hazzard County, & Boss Hogg & Rosco arranged the Adoption Records, & they are to be shut, unless Bo, Gabby, Anita, or Luke give permission for them to be opened, they really admire how Boss Hogg changed his tune, after almost being killed by his kidnappers, he has the respect of all of Hazzard, The Dukes figured twin babies would do a thing like too.**

**One day Anita was doing whatever chores she can around the house, & she suddenly went into labor, Enos, Daisy, Gabby, & Luke all gathered around her to help deliver the babies.**

**The Boys remembered what their uncle taught them, & Enos helped them with whatever they need. Daisy & Gabby were coaching her & comforting her during the contractions.**

**Enos was helping out by passing whatever items Bo & Luke needed, the girls were coaching her, & then Luke noticed something was wrong with one of the babies, he told Anita this, he said this calmly.**

Luke (calmly): One of the babies is breeched, but don't worry, Me, Enos, & Bo have everything under control.

**Gabby asked this in confusion.**

Gabby (confused): What does that mean? The baby is "breeched"?

**Daisy & Anita said this in unison.**

Daisy & Anita (in unison): It means to turn away.

**Which the girls did, still holding on Anita's hands, & comforting her, as she felt the pain. **

**Luke managed to get the 1st baby out, & she was perfect, & crying like she is suppose to, & Enos went to clean her up, fussing over her for a minute, & then handed the baby to the girls, then Gabby placed the baby in the 1st Bassinet, then Bo delivered the second baby, & they did the same routine, then they took care of Anita, she was calm, & composed.**

**Enos & Daisy said to this to their love ones smiling, wondering what they are gonna name their children.**

Daisy (smiling): What are you gonna name these pretty bundles of joys, Guys?

Enos (smiling): We are dying to know what y'all picked out.

**Bo & Luke looked at each other, & then they said in unison.**

Bo & Luke (in unison): We let the girls do that part.

**Daisy said chuckling.**

Daisy (chuckling): Smart move, Boys.

**Bo & Luke just stuck out their tongues at her, & that made everyone laugh, Bo & Luke went to get the sleeping babies from their Bassinets, & handed them over to their wives on the floor.**

**Gabby & Anita each made the introductions.**

Gabby (nodding indicating to the blond sleeping baby in her arms): This is Kit Martha Duke.

**The Dukes let out a tear at the elderly matriarch's name, & were touched that her name was in there.**

**Anita said nodding indicating to the small brunette beauty sleeping in her arms.**

Anita (nodding, & indicating to the small brunette baby in her arms): This is Pamela Katherine Duke.

**They fussed over the babies, & Luke called the paramedics to take Anita & the babies to the hospital, to make sure that they are ok, a couple days later; they were home & beginning to enjoy the life of having a bigger family.**

**They had the Christenings, & Boss, Cooter, Enos, & Rosco were Godfathers to the girls, & Lulu & Daisy were Godmothers, all of Hazzard turned out for the ceremony, & the party at the Duke Farm.**

**Four years has passed since that wonderful day, the Dukes & the Strates were watching the little girls play in the yard, they are gonna make up a story to tell them for now, but tell the truth, when the girls are older.**

**Bo & Gabby said this to Anita & Luke smiling.**

Bo (smiling): You know, you made these last four years possible for all of us.

**Gabby nodded in agreement.**

Gabby (smiling): Yeah, you did, & me & Bo never will be able to repay for the large gift you gave us.

**Luke & Anita told them that is really no need, that they were happy to do it, & then they light argued back & forth, until Daisy & Enos said this mock angrily to their love ones.**

Daisy (mock anger): Would you stop all of the bickering?

Enos (mock anger): Yeah, you made it possible for each other with these precious children.

**They all knew that it was true, & they broke out in laughter, & they continued to watch the little girls play & can't wait to see what kind of people that they are gonna turn into, when they grow up.**

End of: The Amazing Gift.

_***Balladeer: Ah, Ain't that sweet? Now that is giving from the heart, don't you think? If you like this story, please read "The Secret", ya'll come back now, you hear?***_


End file.
